


The Unforgivable

by Sherloqued



Series: The Unforgivable [1]
Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M, George Gershwin's The Man I Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: "If you prick us, do we not bleed?"- The Merchant of Venice





	The Unforgivable

Her fingers skipped lightly over the piano keys at the bridge, staccato-fashion, playing the song it like it was a song from the Old West at the Mariposa Saloon.  And then back again to the present, each note distinct and unembellished.  It was a beautiful, endless loop that she could not get out of her mind.  He had called her a thing, and even less, she was merely a reflection of him, he'd told her, and she remembered the sharp pain he had caused her to feel when he said it, because she had felt love for him as well.

 


End file.
